


Всё закончится, когда ты не сможешь больше это терпеть

by Maru_Kusanagi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:04:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maru_Kusanagi/pseuds/Maru_Kusanagi





	Всё закончится, когда ты не сможешь больше это терпеть

_Сэмми... Сэмми, взгляни на меня. Ну же, Сэм, открой глаза, посмотри..._  
\- Сэм? Сэм!  
 _Давай, Сэмми. Ты чувствуешь это? Чувствуешь пламя, верно? Чувствуешь, как оно окутывает тебя?_  
\- Сэмми! Боже, что...  
 _Тебе нравится? Нравится гореть? Ведь ты горишь, Сэм. Снова._  
\- НЕТ!!!  
\- Сэм, очнись!  
 _Ты горишь, потому что ты в Клетке, Сэм. Ты никогда не сбегал отсюда - это невозможно. Ты по-прежнему со мной, и ты горишь._  
\- Нет, нет!!  
 _Ты горишь изнутри и снаружи, моё пламя плавит твои кости, сжигает твои внутренности. Твоя душа в моих руках, и я по-прежнему могу делать с ней всё, что захочу, мой Сэмми._  
\- НЕТ!!!  
\- Сэм, пожалуйста, боже, очнись!!  
\- ДИН!!!  
 _Он не придёт, Сэм. Он забыл о тебе. Он счастлив без тебя._  
\- Неправда! Дин!!  
\- Я здесь, Сэмми! Открой глаза, ну!  
 _Открой глаза, Сэмми. Открой, посмотри на меня. Смотри на то, как я снова подвешиваю тебя на крючья. Ты чувствуешь? Тебе нравится? Ну же, Сэм, открой глаза!_  
\- Я сбежал! Я сбежал, оставь меня в покое!!!  
 _Оставить тебя в покое? Ну что ты, мой маленький Сэмми. Ты ведь сам вызвался составить мне компанию, помнишь? Помнишь, как ты падал вместе со мной? Помнишь, как холодил Ад раны на нашем теле? Ты чувствуешь, как кровь течёт из них сейчас? Эти раны никогда не заживут, Сэм._  
\- Не-е-ет!!! Боже, нет!  
 _"Боже"? Ты серьёзно? Давно я так не смеялся._  
\- Оставь меня!!  
 _Оставить тебя? Это невозможно. Мы заперты здесь, мой милый Сэмми. Мы заперты здесь, хотя могли свершать великие дела. Мы заперты здесь навечно, ты и я. Нам ведь хорошо вдвоём, не правда ли?_  
\- УБИРАЙСЯ!!  
\- Сэм!  
\- НЕТ!!! ОСТАВЬ МЕНЯ!!!  
\- Сэм, Сэм, это я, Дин! Ну же, посмотри на меня!  
 _Не смотри на него. Он ненастоящий. Я настоящий. И я здесь, с тобой. В Аду. Навсегда. Тебе не холодно? Хочешь, я добавлю огонька? Давай же, Сэмми, пой со мной! «Everything burns, everyone screams, burning their lies, burning my dreams…»*_  
  


* * *

  
Было около одиннадцати утра, когда они вернулись из кафешки в новое жилище – пустой домик в спальном районе города. Их ждало дело. Дин запирал дверь, когда услышал глухой стук упавшего тела. Обернувшись, он увидел, что Сэм лежит на полу, сотрясаемый крупной дрожью. Дин подлетел к брату, схватил за плечи, пытаясь привести в чувство. Вдруг Сэм закричал. Он кричал не своим голосом, стонал, умолял, угрожал, но никак не приходил в себя. Его лихорадило, щёки полыхали нездоровым румянцем, лоб и шея покрылись испариной. Дин звал его, тряс, пытался успокоить, но ничто не помогало. Тогда он, не выпуская брата из рук, дотянулся до сумки, вытащил оттуда бутылку и плеснул Сэму в лицо. Крик оборвался, и Сэм застыл натянутой струной в его руках. Намокшие длинные пряди прилипли к щекам, Дин дрожащей рукой отвёл их назад. Влажная кожа на ощупь была ледяной, как у мертвеца.  
  


* * *

  
Он лежал неподвижно. Каждая мышца в его теле была напряжена, казалось, ещё чуть-чуть - и тело не выдержит напряжения, разорвётся на кусочки. А потом он снова его воскресит. И всё повторится.  
Он горел. Он чувствовал, как огонь разъедает его изнутри и пожирает снаружи. В опалённом мозгу билась одна - последняя - мысль: пусть это закончится. Боже, пожалуйста, пусть это закончится!  
  
 _Всё закончится, когда ты не сможешь больше это терпеть._  
  
Пусть это закончится, я больше не могу…  
  


* * *

  
\- Пусть это кончится, пожалуйста, пусть это кончится, я не могу больше, не могу, пусть это кончится...  
\- Сэмми! Сэмми, открой глаза, пожалуйста, ну посмотри на меня, ну же!  
\- Д... Дин... - Сэм разлепил веки, мутным взглядом посмотрел Дина.  
\- Слава богу! Как же ты меня напугал, приятель... - Дин прижимал его к себе за плечи, голос у него дрожал.  
\- Почему...  
\- Ты упал. И... и кричал.  
\- Голова... болит.  
Дин прижал его крепче, неловко поглаживая по волосам. Он не знал, что делать, как помочь Сэму. Всё, что он мог - быть рядом.  
\- Жарко...  
\- Что? - изумился Дин. - Ты же ледяной, словно в морозилке лежал!  
\- Дин... Дин, жарко...  
\- Сэмми? - заволновался тот. Неужели снова?  
\- Дин... Дин! Нет! Нет, пожалуйста, не надо больше! Нет!!! - глаза Сэма расширились от ужаса, он смотрел прямо перед собой, видя что-то такое, чего никак не мог увидеть Дин. И это пугало ещё больше.  
\- Сэмми?! Сэм! Сэм, не теряй сознание! Я здесь, с тобой, слышишь?!  
 _Он не здесь, малыш Сэмми. Зато здесь я._  
\- НЕТ!  
\- Сэм!!!  
 _Хочешь, мы повторим то, что делали вчера? И позавчера?_  
\- Нет! Я не хочу, не хочу!!!  
 _О, ну что ты. Я знаю, тебе нравится. Смотри: что будет, если я сдавлю эти цепи на тебе так, чтобы сломались рёбра? Приятное ощущение, да ведь, Сэм?_  
\- Не-е-е-ет!!!  
  


* * *

  
Сэм снова терзался этой страшной внутренней болью, снова дёргался и извивался всем телом, выскальзывая у Дина из рук. Дин ловил его, прижимал к себе, обхватывая поперёк тела, бережно придерживая голову, но брат опять соскальзывал с колен, мучительно кричал, словно его живьём рвали на части. Уж Дин-то знал, с чем сравнивать... Только не знал, не знал, чёрт дери, как помочь Сэму.  
  


* * *

  
\- Дин! Дин!  
 _Не зови его напрасно, Сэмми. Он не придёт, ты же знаешь. Ты не нужен ему. Никогда не был нужен. Он и Джон ненавидели тебя. Потому что это ведь из-за тебя умерла Мэри. Из-за тебя сгорела Джессика. По твоей вине умерли другие дети Азазеля. Это только твоя вина. И Дин ненавидит тебя за это._  
\- Неправда!  
 _Правда всегда глаза режет, мой маленький тёмный принц. Ты всегда знал, что в тебе зло. Знал, но ничего не сделал, чтобы его устранить. Чтобы облегчить жизнь брату и отцу, чтобы спасти невинные жизни, которые погибли из-за тебя._  
\- Заткнись!..  
 _Я помогу тебе понести наказание. Я буду спасителем твоей души. Ты ведь знаешь, что заслужил все эти муки._  
\- Пожалуйста... пожалуйста...  
 _Что «пожалуйста», малыш? «Пожалуйста, спаси меня?» «Пожалуйста, помоги мне искупить мои грехи?» М? Что же ты молчишь, Сэм? Ты заслужил своё место здесь, рядом со мной, признай это!_  
\- Нет!  
\- Сэмми!.. Пожалуйста, хватит!  
\- Ди-и-и-ин!  
\- Хватит. Хватит!  
\- Дин! Нет! Нет!  
\- ПЕРЕСТАНЬ МУЧИТЬ ЕГО!!!  
  


* * *

  
Господи, прошу тебя, пусть это закончится! Пусть он перестанет страдать! Если Тебе ещё не совсем наплевать - пожалуйста, спаси его! Забери у меня, что хочешь, забери всё, отправь меня обратно в Ад, только спаси Сэма! Умоляю Тебя, спаси его!  
  


* * *

  
\- Дин!  
Сэм снова открыл глаза. Зрачки были расширены, почти целиком закрывая радужку, делая взгляд безумным.  
\- Сэмми!.. - Дин провёл дрожащей ладонью по лицу брата.  
\- Дин… Спаси меня, - прохрипел Сэм. От криков у него совсем сел голос.  
\- Конечно, я тебя спасу, Сэмми! - поспешил заверить его Дин.  
\- Я устал... Так устал от... От этого, - он говорил с трудом, словно ему снова шесть, и у него страшная ангина, а денег, оставленных отцом, не хватает на лекарства.  
\- Всё будет хорошо, мы что-нибудь придумаем... - зачастил Дин, убеждая их обоих.  
\- Дин, - Сэм пошевелился, заглядывая брату в глаза. - Тебе придётся убить меня.  
\- Что?! Ты спятил?! - Сэм горько усмехнулся. - Нет! Даже думать не смей, слышишь?! Мы вытащим тебя!  
\- Меня нельзя вытащить... Он... Он не уйдёт, Дин. Он здесь, застрял в моей голове. Он не уйдёт, - Сэм говорил об этом так спокойно, что у Дина волосы дыбом от ужаса вставали. - Давай, Дин... Пожалуйста... Я прошу тебя...  
\- Нет, Сэмми, нет, нет! Я не... Не могу, не хочу!  
\- Прошу тебя, Дин. Сделай это. Только так ты сможешь остановить это.  
\- Сэмми...  
\- Пожалуйста... Не надо, не... Дин...  
\- Сэмми, я не смогу тебя убить...  
\- Помнишь, отец велел тебе сделать это, если ты не сможешь меня спасти? - слова давались Сэму с трудом, он тяжело и часто дышал, мелко дрожал всем телом.  
\- Я спасу...  
\- Ты спасёшь, если убьёшь, Дин. Понимаешь? Я не могу больше...  
\- Нет, нет, слышишь...  
\- Дин... - взгляд Сэма снова стал отстранённым, дрожь стала сильнее. - Дин... это снова... начинается... пожалуйста! – последнее слово он буквально выдавил из себя, борясь с начинающимся приступом.  
\- Господи, Сэм!  
\- Умоляю, Дин, прекрати это! Прекрати сейчас же! - он снова забился в руках Дина, отчаянно сопротивляясь боли, разрывающей его изнутри. Пытаясь остаться в сознании, он ухватился за шею Дина, притянул его к себе, заставляя смотреть в глаза. То, что Дин там увидел - или только подумал, что увидел - было хуже всего, что им когда-либо пришлось пережить. Из носа у Сэма тонкой струйкой сочилась кровь, лоб был не просто горячим – раскалённым.  
\- Х... хорошо, Сэмми... Хорошо... Потерпи только немножко, слышишь? Всё будет хорошо, ты только потерпи. Будь со мной, не отключайся, Сэм, пожалуйста!..  
\- Дин...  
\- Я здесь, здесь, ты только потерпи... - трясущейся рукой Дин вытащил из-за пояса пистолет, снял его с предохранителя и приставил к виску Сэма. Ощутив прикосновение холодного металла, Сэм вздрогнул всем телом. Дин отёр глаза тыльной стороной свободной руки, шумно втянул носом воздух.  
\- Дин... - тихо позвал его Сэм. - Спасибо.  
Дин судорожно вздохнул.  
\- Сучка...  
Сэм слабо улыбнулся.  
\- Придурок.  
Дин нажал на курок.  
  


* * *

  
\- Лейтенант? Я детектив Ширли. Что тут у вас?  
\- Двое мужчин, около тридцати, судя по всему, самоубийство. Точнее, один пристрелил другого, потом пустил пулю себе в голову. Прохожие услышали два выстрела подряд и вызвали полицию. Среди вещей обнаружены поддельные кредитки, удостоверения, в том числе липовые значки ФБР.  
\- Разберёмся.   
\- Сэр, можно добавить?  
\- Говорите, лейтенант.  
\- Очень уж они похожи на тех самых Винчестеров. Ну, знаете, те, которые банки грабили, людей убивали, потом вроде как погибли, а потом вроде как воскресли и опять принялись грабить банки.  
\- Что Вы хотите этим сказать?  
Полицейский смутился.  
\- Ничего, сэр.  
\- Вы свободны.  
\- Да, сэр.  
Когда лейтенант ушёл, детектив присел на корточки рядом с убитыми, усмехнулся.  
\- Да, ребята. Не судьба вам умереть молодыми.  
  
____________________________  
* текст песни «Everything Burns» Anastacia & Ben Moody


End file.
